


Confusion

by holmes221b



Series: Tathas Tabris, Grey Warden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Rape, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Hawke is confused by Tathas Tabris' actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scrap of an idea I had while playing DA2 the other day.
> 
> Edit April 18, 2018 - previously part of champion of Templars series until I changed the Canon warden for that 'verse

"Sebastian, I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What is it, Elissa?" Sebastian asked, intrigued. Elissa Hawke had never approached him like this before.

"I can't understand why the Maker would choose an elf to stop the Blight," Elissa admitted, quickly clarifying, "I mean, Garahel makes sense. He just happened to be the one who stopped the Fourth Blight. But the elf that defeated the archdemon this time, she _murdered_ an entire house full of people."

"From what I recall, she only did that because she was in danger of being raped, as were others that she cared about," Sebastian remarked.

"But that doesn't justify murdering an entire household of people," Elissa objected.

"No, it doesn't," Sebastian agreed, "But it certainly makes it hard to be just when you are emotionally involved in the situation, especially for an elf. I would know."

"Yes, you would know," Elissa agreed, recalling how they had met. "But you didn't do the wrong thing then, not like this elf did. You were in danger yourself from those mercenaries. She couldn't possibly have been in danger from everyone she killed that night in the Arl of Denerim's manor."


End file.
